shattered_kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roland Redhawk
Roland Redhawk was the Lord of the Perch and head of House Redhawk. He was married to Jenna Spirre and sired twins, Olyvar and Myriam, and another boy, Arthur. He was a great knight. History Roland's was not raised strictly or firmly. His father, Lord Lewyn, was an amiable man that liked wine more than he should. Roland, however, was not raised by his father. Instead, he was fostered at Hellholt with House Uller. They were a hard breed, but Roland was suited to such a life. When he won his spurs he was only seven-and-ten. In two years time he fought at the Trident with Prince Lewyn Martell. Defeated, he brooded, but was spared any of the king's punishments as others closer to the Crownlands had not. When Balon Greyjoy rose up in rebellion, he joined King Robert's fleet in the invasion of the Iron Islands. Ser Roland cared little for the cause or his king, but it was said he fought valiantly and received glory from the king himself. It wasn't long after his Lord-father died and Roland took his seat as the head of House Redhawk at the Perch. Until the Shattering, Lord Roland made due by smashing bandits along the Boneway, although one dispute cost him greatly. Lord Roland attacked a group of men who happened to be men of House Wyl. Their leader was the Boneway Knight, Ser Sayen Wyl. It was a tense time afterward, as both sides lost men, and House Wyl petitioned Prince Doran for justice, but not justice came, as soon after the Shattering began and many things were lost. Lord Roland took both his sons to war during the Shattering. He led the right against the Lannister army at Crakehall and flanked their foot, routing them. When Prince Oberyn went north to confront Ser Gregor Clegane's army at Pinkmaiden, Lord Roland was left in charge of the Siege of Crakehall. Lord Roland kept the siege for almost three years, fighting off sorties and attacking armies. Prince Oberyn leads the northern attack against the Lannisters for some three years, but eventually, Overyn is killed by Ser Gregor and Prince Doran orders his forces home. Not to mention sellswords a freeriders begin landing in Dorne and attacking various holdings at the behest of House Lannister. Roland despised his orders and wished to stay in the Westerlands and fight. Alas, Prince Doran's words were final and they retreated into the Reach. Ordered back to Dorne, Lord Roland petitioned the Prince to attack the Westerlands again. The rains were heavy in the Reach and so they were delayed until the next year. In 302 AC Lord Roland and his sons returned to Crakehall again. They found not great army waiting for them and had simply closed the gates of the castle and allowed the armies to wait outside. The weather quickly worsened, making resupply difficult, and even Lord Roland admitted that they must take their leave. By the next year, the whole of the realm was in chaos. The Starks had stopped pressing their attacks against the Westerlands due to the Ironborn attacking their shores and Wildlings invading from the North. The Crownlands were in open rebellion between the Baratheon siblings, but the Reach still were at open war with the Westerlands due to the terrible atrocities the Lannisters had brought upon them in the early days of the war. This time, with a joint plan, Lord Roland Redhawk brought Lord Doran's host against Crakehall for the third and last time. The Reach army was led by Lord Lyonel Cloverwood from Northmarch. Lord Lyonel and Lord Roland both were blood-hungry, and devised a plan to assault the keep instead of keeping it under siege. Two months in they both prepared their assault. And yet, a fortnight before their attack, Prince Doran Martell died in his bed. Arianne Martell became Lady-Paramount of Dorne and quickly summoned all her armies in the Westerlands and elsewhere home. Lord Roland was incensed and refused openly. Many of his men obeyed the call and returned home before the assault could take place. This left the combined Reach and Dornish armies at a severe disadvantage. Seeing this, Ser Lyle Crakehall, called Strongboar, road out from his father's castle and attacked the weakened and disorganized armies head on. The fighting was deadly and fierce, and Lord Roland, in his advanced age, was over matched by Strongboar himself and killed on the end of his blade. Olyvar and Arthur survived, but only due to Lord Lyonel and his men fighting through dozen of Lannisters and cutting off Strongboar from escape. Ser Olyvar, Ser Arthur, Lord Lyonel and his retainers surrounded the beast of a man and hacked in to pieces, although each took a wound in the effort.